An Inner Monolog
by Psyk2
Summary: Storm Shadow and the Hard Master - something I had to get outta my head.


Something about this scene always bothered me. After reading _Flagging Interest_ by Asterisk78 and being tired of that nagging voice (louder than the others) in my head, I was inspired to write this. Thanks to Asterisk78 for beta reading and making this a real story.

Thoughts in italics.

I only nothing but my own insanity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

An Inner Monologue: What the Hard Master Was _Really_ Thinking While Talking to Storm Shadow

Storm Shadow broke ranks and approached the Hard Master with a bow. "Uncle, may we speak?"

The Hard Master frowned. "Storm Shadow you should call me sensei in front of the other students. You know that." _Kids have no respect these days,_ he thought, frown deepening.

Storm Shadow glanced over at Snake Eyes with a look that hovered between disdain and jealousy. "I do not speak to you now as a student. You've been tutoring my friend privately."

"You have been training since you could walk. Your friend came to us as an older child, an orphan. He needs a little help to keep up with you. He is your best friend. Do you deny him aid?" Hard Master sighed deeply. How was it that Storm Shadow was so very brilliant when it came to weapons…and yet so very _stupid_ sometimes when it came to people?

"No, no. It's just you haven't taught me the Seventh Step yet," Storm Shadow protested.

"I do not understand." _And? C'mon Tommy, I distinctly remember teaching you to speak in complete sentences!_

Storm Shadow rolled his eyes. "The Seven Steps to the Sun. The martial arts form you created upon which the reputation of this school is founded."

Hard Master turned away from Storm Shadow. "I understand the Seven Steps very well. I do not understand your question."_ What? Does he think I'm stupid? I created the stuff!_ Hard Master fumed. _I may be old, but I'm not senile yet!_

Hard Master wasn't the only one getting annoyed. "I am the greatest student in this school. I am your own nephew. Yet you have not taught me the Seventh Step to the Sun, the final strike form. Why?" Storm Shadow crossed his arms expectantly; the old man was getting on his nerves.

The Hard Master turned to look at Storm Shadow and replied softly:

"You are not ready." _And my goodness! What an ego. Perhaps I was a bit too indulgent…_

Storm Shadow stifled a scream of frustration. "How much readier can I be?"

"Do you understand why I have not passed the Seventh Step on? I mean do you have any inkling?" the Hard Master asks. _Ready? _Ready?! _What a dumbass! Hasn't he figured out why he's not ready?_

"None. It makes no sense to me." Frustrated, Storm Shadow folded his arms and stared at the Hard Master like the surly teenager he was.

"You should still be grappling with the implications of the Sixth Step," Hard Master said reproachfully. _Duh…here, I'll show you._ The Hard Master clapped his hands and shouted. "Ki!"

Two students immediately launched a log towards the Hard Master. Splinters flew. _Maybe one will get him in the eye, and we can stop this annoying conversation_, Hard Master thought grimly to himself.

"This you can already do, and it is a terrible thing," Hard Master said, tone scolding. "The Seventh Step is death. Passing that knowledge on to anyone, even my own blood, is a huge and treacherous step. You do not understand that to be able to deal utter destruction with only seven blows is a responsibility like no other." Hard Master waited patiently for Storm Shadow's response, but saw none. _How dense is this kid?_ he wondered

Storm Shadow stood defiantly. "Uncle, you will not live forever. Who will pass on the soul of your school to new generations if you do not teach me the Seventh Step?"

"This is not the soul of my school," Hard Master said, disbelieving. "Do you really comprehend so little? Do you really believe I have nothing to teach but death? Your friend is more ready than you. Violence is a burden to him. To you it is less than air." _Hey! I'm not that old!_ Hard Master fumed. _Thinks I've got a foot in the grave already, does he?_

"Uncle, I ask you one more time. Will you teach me the Seventh Step?" Storm Shadow asked, almost pleading.

As he turns away the Hard Master responds, "No. I believe I will not." _Yeah, right, kid. Like I'm going to teach you my most deadly martial form after you called me old. In fact, I might conveniently forget…dementia, you know._

Then, for no reason at all, Storm Shadow pulled off his mask and tossed it in the air.

A shadowy figure appeared on the platform and kneeled, raising a rifle that could kill an elephant. Snake Eyes saw the man, and lunged for the Hard Master. But he was too late. He fell to the ground as a bullet ripped through his throat.

The Hard Master turned, staring at his fallen student in surprise. _Perhaps I should have told-_

Thwack!


End file.
